dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Cobblestone
Cobblestone is a village in Dragon Quest XI. It is the first town visited in the game. It is also the village in which the Luminary lived for most of his youth. The events of the main story have the village razed and later rebuilt as a fortress encampment. At this point, the site becomes the 'Last Bastion ' and remains as such through the second arc. Story A Hero Comes of Age This quaint country town was mostly unknown to the rest of Erdrea. Likewise, much of the world beyond was largely unknown to Cobblestone. When its youth came of age, they were to climb Cobblestone Tor to the south and perform a cleansing rite from its peak. On one particular morning sixteen years ago, a child in a bassinet was picked up from the base of Cobblestone Falls by an elderly Chalky, who with his daughter Amber raised the boy as their own. With him were keepsakes of his mother. These were eventually buried near the falls, as the boy was never to know of his purpose before he came of age. Thus did the boy live a typical life, with every up and down that came with it. He befriended the mayor Dunstan's daughter Gemma, born on the same day as he. So, when they turned 16 together, the time came for them to perform the rite. As the pair make their ascent, monsters attack. Neither has any idea what this could mean, but they continue. Midway through the climb, Gemma‘s younger brother Cole finds himself trapped in a clearing by two smogs that attacked as he was setting up for a prank. The Luminary fights and defeats these apparitions. Gemma scolds Cole for worrying her and orders him and the family dog, Sandy, back to the village. Now unencumbered, the two are able to complete the ritual. But, as they return, a Hades condor spooks Gemma, causing her to slip from the precipice of the Tor. The Luminary rushes to grab her; but in the process, the mark on his hand activates, sending a bolt of lightning through the fiend and destroying it. Both teenagers, somehow unable to sleep, spend the night in reflection as the Luminary is set to embark on his mission. He is to head for the kingdom of Heliodor far to the north, where his destiny may be revealed. Soon after the sendoff, however, our hero is mistaken for an entity called the Darkspawn. King Carnelian proceeds to capture him and orders Cobblestone destroyed, with his knight Jasper leading the charge. Rather than kill the people taken captive, Hendrik, another knight captain, decides to have them jailed; though duty-bound to eliminate the Darkspawn, he respects life where Jasper does not. Rise of the Lord of Shadows In the months since the Fall of Yggdrasil, Carnelian has returned to sense. As Heliodor has been seized as a base for Mordegon's footsoldiers, human survivors have retreated to the field where Cobblestone once stood. There, they constructed a fortress camp that became known as the Last Bastion. Hendrik, still among the strongest of able men, has been gathering refugees from all corners of Erdrea. Under his command, those fit to serve have fought to push back Mordegon's armies and succeeded for the most part. Carnelian seizes a window of opportunity to retake Heliodor and orders the Luminary and Hendrik to launch a strike from below the castle, which is itself a shadow of what it once was. The pair find Jasper having taken the throne. Hendrik proceeds to arrest Jasper, but he escapes and leaves the Spectral Sentinel Tyriant in his stead to battle the heroes. Tyriant is swiftly dispatched, releasing the Orb that gave him control over illusions and restoring the natural flow of time. With Heliodor recaptured, all rejoice in the hope brought forth by the Luminary, though it will be some time before the crown city is restored. Carnelian commissions Hendrik to accompany the Luminary in the fight against Mordegon. And so the two set out to find other allies lost since the Fall. After the party’s quest is complete, Jade visits with Carnelian and makes plans to help rebuild their fallen home. In Search of Lost Time Because the Fall was prevented in this timeline, Cobblestone was not repurposed. However, Amber and Gemma, along with the few remaining residents of the village, are released from incarceration and return to the ruins. The church left largely intact, they decide to build a new town around it, and commission the Luminary to find able help in their endeavour. Dialect Most Cobblestonians speak in an accent commonly used in Bristol, England; or otherwise in South-West England. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest XI towns and cities